The Littlest Sannin III The Dark Tournament
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Continuation of the Littlest Sannin saga. Battlelines have been drawn and two teams fight for the fate of the world. Follow along as Naruto and his allies Test their Might against the freaks chosen by Natas. Naruto/mini-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Littlest Sannin III: The Dark Tournament**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat but if I did I wouldn't be writing here so it's a good thing that I can play here.

Chapter 1

The ship cut across the ocean like hot kunai though butter. Naruto stood at the bow and sighed. "You might as well come out."

At first nothing then the cover of a rowboat was moved aside and Temari climbed out.

"How long did you know I was there?" the fan user asked.

"Since right after we left port." Naruto looked at her. "Damn it Temari, do you know what you've done?"

She stepped back at the anger in Naruto's voice. "What I've done?"

"Because you stowed away, it means that Natas will be allowed to bring in another fighter."

A cough had Naruto turn and he glared. "Uncle Orochi…I expected better from you."

The Snake Sannin sighed. "I couldn't let you do this alone. Tsunade, Jiraiya and I talked and two Sannin along would be better."

Naruto looked out over the fog-covered waters. "You two might just have given a big advantage to Natas that we can't afford to let him have. I was very careful in who I chose to come with to counter his freaks."

Orochimaru looked out. "I was worried what would happen to you. Do you really think that Raiden can bring back…Minato?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure about a lot of things anymore."

"Orochi?"

All three turned to see Tsunade coming onto deck. "You weren't supposed to be seen." She hissed.

"He knew." Orochimaru said with a helpless shrug.

Tsunade sighed. "At least Jiraiya and sensei stayed behind."

Orochimaru nodded. He'd left Jiraiya in charge of the survivors of Oto and the Toad Sage swore he'd rebuild the village by the time they returned.

"Shizune wasn't happy at being left behind." Naruto said as he saw her talking with Kimimaro before they left.

"Neither were Kin and Tayuya." Tsunade said looking at Temari. The fan user gave her a shrug. "I wasn't letting my brother nor my man leave and possibly never see them again."

Tsunade sighed. "We'll deal with the consequences later. It can't be helped now."

Naruto nodded. "We better gather everyone and see if we can work out a plan. It may be individual battles, but we should share whatever we can with one another."

Tsunade nodded and looked at Orochimaru. "Well, you're our village leader."

"But this is Naruto's battle." Orochimaru said. "I'm here as a fighter."

Tsunade sighed and went to get the others. Naruto looked at his uncle, then at Temari.

"I'm sorry." Temari said. "I was scared I'd never see you again." She hugged him and he closed his arms around her.

"Temari?"

Both Naruto turned to see Haku. "What are you doing here?" the ice user asked.

"Later." Naruto said as Haku took his other side.

Gaara saw his sister and didn't say anything, but he raised an eyebrow.

"Now that we're all here, let's discuss what to expect." The whisker marked blond said.

"Orochimaru? You and Jiraiya dug up information about Hangman's Island and this tournament. What can you tell us about it?" Tsunade asked.

The snake sannin sighed. "Its protected by a constant storm that circles the island as well as a barrier of whirlpools. After the whirlpools are the barrier reefs that can slice a ship to pieces."

The Snake Sannin paused as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Beyond that there wasn't a lot of information available about the island, even the sages had very little other than magic was used in its creation and protection."

A clap of thunder and everyone blinked.

"Lord Raiden." Naruto said bowing his head slightly to the thunder god.

"Naruto." The white eyes sparked. "And Orochimaru is right in that magic was used in the creation of the isle." Raiden didn't mention Temari or Orochimaru's presence. "In ages past it was used as a portal between the human world and the demon world. It was a place where battles took place."

"Demon world?" Tsuande spoke up.

"Yes. But you won't have to worry about that. That portal was sealed more than a thousand years ago and only the combined forces of heaven can open it once more."

Raiden looked at the gathered fighters. He shot Naruto a look.

"I know." Naruto said. "Will this change you bringing Minato?" he asked.

Raiden shook his head. "No, but as you already have guessed Natas will be allowed two more fighters and I am uncertain as to whom he will chose."

Naruto nodded and he felt Temari wince at what her stowing away had most likely caused.

"Prepare yourselves, you will be there soon." Raiden said and vanished in a crack of thunder.

"That's still cool." Anko muttered.

Naruto grinned at his sister, they had talked about Raiden's appearances and they both agreed the thunder teleport was something they wouldn't mind learning.

"Alright, rest and calm yourselves. This tournament is the most important battle each of us will take part in." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

Tsunade spoke up. "We know most of Natas's freaks and what they can do. Naruto chose each of us for how we match up against them."

"There will be two wildcards now." Orochimaru said, his voice low. "And we won't know who they are until Natas show his hand upon our arrival."

"Rest." Naruto said. "Raiden will return when its time to escort us on the final part of the journey." The group broke up then and Naruto turned out away from the ship, his mind a million miles with hundreds of questions. Behind him stood Haku and Temari.

XX

Gaara sat with Hinata, they just held one another both thinking of the battle ahead and what it could mean for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked.

"I'm afraid." Hinata admitted after a bit of time, mentally arguing with herself. When they had first started dating after the betrothal contract was made they had promised one another never to lie and to always talk about what was bothering them.

_(That seems like it was long ago.)_ Gaara thought. His mind went to his brother in all but blood and what he's been through since they'd gone to Konoha. _(the loss of Kankuro, the destruction of Konoha, the destruction of Oto…and now…)_

Gaara felt Hinata's hand on his cheek. With her and only when it was them did he drop his sand armor.

"I don't want to lose you." Gaara said. "Fight, fight to win not for Naruto, not for our village whatever may be built up after this is done. Fight to come back to me." Gaara said and Hinata kissed him, pouring her love and fear into the kiss.

XX

Anko was throwing her kunai at the mast. Her thoughts went to Kabuto. How she was going to make Natas and his freaks pay. _(Kami, I know I care about the four eyed goof. I might even think I might love him. he better be alive when this is done.)_

XX

"This is it hime." Orochimaru said sitting across from the busty blond he'd known since childhood. "Scared?"

"Hell yes. But not for myself." Tsunade said. The untouched sake dish in front of her.

"Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked.

Tsunade snorted. "You know, sometimes I swear for all of your intelligence you have an inferiority complex as wide as the Valley of the End. You and Jiraiya really need to stop competing, I thought I made it obvious over the years we've all been together that I care for you both equally."

Orochimaru smiled a bit. "Still can't say the words hime?"

"Fuck you. I take it back. I like Jiraiya more."

The pair shared a smile.

"I'm worried about Naruto, about the others. Natas has been a step ahead of us on nearly everything."

"Naruto can beat him." Orochimaru said.

Tsunade reached out and took his hand. So much left unsaid and more unspoken, but words weren't needed between them, there was no need.

XX

Kimimaro knelt in his room on the ship. His newly made bone swords on the floor before him. his hair hung loose like a curtain around his bent face. While he knew the battle would be difficult, he had something else on his mind.

_(Shizune, forgive me. I cannot allow anything to sway my attention from serving Naruto-sama. I owe him and Lady Tsunade so much. If I come out of this…can I ask for your hand? Can I separate my heart from my duty?)_

Kimimaro sighed as his mind struggled on the future when he knew that the present demanded all of his attention.

XX

Naruto sat between Haku and Temari on the bed. They had followed him down after his contemplation and without a word they positioned him and themselves. They mostly sat holding one another, the girls would stroke his arm that was holding them or his chest. Naruto would kiss them on their foreheads, words weren't spoken, each of them worried about the loss that could happen in this tournament.

XX

On deck Natas appeared and with a crack of thunder and lightening so did Raiden.

"You act as if you don't trust me." Natas said to the thunder god.

"I don't." Raiden replied. "I am sure you've been made aware that you are allowed to extra fighters to add to your team."

Natas chuckled, his skull mask hiding his face. "Oh, how it must vex you to give me anything. But yes, I was made aware. I look forward to adding their souls to my collection."

"You disgust me Natas. Shang Tsung even in the depths of his perversion has reached as you have."

The skull masked warrior just chuckled. "I will not be shackled like Shang Tsung or that that fool the Dragon Emperor. I will win this and this world will be mine. I care not for the other worlds."

"Who have you chosen?" Raiden asked not rising to the bait that Natas was laying out.

"I pick…"

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my dad's health is shit and its hard to get my mind to focus. I decided to post this and get it on the board after its sat in my notebook since late July. Chapter 2 has only two pages so don't expect more anytime soon until dad's health gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Littlest Sannin III: The Dark Tournament**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat but if I did I wouldn't be writing here so it's a good thing that I can play here.

Chapter 2

"It is time."

Naruto saw Raiden in the corner, which had been moments ago empty.

"Did he decide?" the blond asked the thunder god who nodded in answer.

"And his choices were not what I expected." Raiden said.

Naruto was about to ask who Natas had picked when the call from deck came.

"LAND HO!"

"Remember Naruto, here on Hangman's Isle my powers are reduced unless I am protecting you outside of the rules." Raiden warned him.

The whisker marked blond nodded. "Raiden…" he hesitated and the Thunder god looked at him. "If things go bad…get my friends and family away to somewhere safe. Kyuubi gave me something to end this permanently if things go pear shaped as she called it."

Raiden raised a brow. "Do I want to know?"

"Better that you don't. Your word you'll get my family and friends out?"

Raiden nodded. "I give you my word as the God of Thunder that I will get your family and friends out of here if things go badly, but I'm really hoping that it doesn't and you close the breach in this dimension."

"Me too." Naruto said.

"Hey brat, you need to see this." Tsunade said entering the cabin. Naruto looked back to where Raiden had been to find him gone. Nodding he followed his mother up on deck.

"Yeah, that's it." He said seeing the island.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place." Tsunade said from his left while Orochimaru who was on his right nodded.

"Anko, get everyone up." Naruto said to his sister. He looked at the island. "Long ago demons fought here. The island is so loaded with magic you could blow it to hell and back and it would reform over time. Its one of the reasons I wanted the battle here. No civilians."

"Then what's that on the beach?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto squinted and grunted. "Low level demon. They'll be watching. We're the entertainment."

Orochimaru looked a bit concerned. "They can't interfere, right?"

Naruto remained quiet.

"Naruto?"

The blond was saved from answering as everyone joined them on deck once more.

"Everyone, we're here. We'll need to take the longboats to the beach as the ship can't get any closer." Naruto said.

Tsunade looked at her son a moment then sent the order. "Pack it up people. We leave in five."

"Naruto." She said and he looked at her.

"What are our chances?" Tsunade asked.

"Better than average." He said then shrugged before adding, "I don't know the two new fighters that Natas has chosen that could tip the scales in his favor." He said as his eyes drifted to the island.

"We've beaten his freaks before." Tsunade said.

Naruto shrugged. "Not really. We broke even." He turned towards his mother. "They let us win. It was a distraction."

Tsunade scoffed. "I say bullshit."

Naruto looked at her and Orochimaru who was with them felt a chill go up his spine at the blonds look.

XX

(Hangman's Isle)

"They're here."

Natas stepped from the shadows and looked down at the beach, ignoring the lesser demon.

"You will pay child for screwing with my plans." Natas hissed coldly as he found the spiky hair amidst the others in the longboats as they were rowed from the ship.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening announced the appearance of Raiden. "You know the rules Natas. No fighting outside of sanctioned matches."

"Go away Thunder God. I don't need you to tell me the rules." Natas said.

"Are you going to reveal your true identity?" Raiden asked.

Natas didn't answer, the skull mask turned and looked at the approaching longboats. Raiden left in another flash of lightening.

"Annoying immortal." Natas whispered, then turned to make sure his fighters were ready.

XX

Gaara helped Hinata from the longboat to the beach. The pair looked around. "Its rather pretty here." Hinata said.

Gaara nodded, his eyes scanning the trees along the beach.

"It might be beautiful, but there's plenty of danger here."

Both turned to see Kimimaro with his bone sword resting on his shoulder as his gaze was constantly looking for danger to those he was responsible for.

Anko leapt and landed with a flip. "Ease up bone boy."

"Not while Natas and his freaks are living." He returned.

"Anko, leave Kimimaro alone." Tsunade ordered as she hopped over the edge of the boat and ignored the water as she waded to the beach. "Naruto, where are we going?" she asked looking up and down the beach.

"According to Raiden we're to be met by a native guide." The blond said as he stood with Temari and Haku.

"Well I wouldn't say native." They all turned to see a robed figure appear in a flash of yellow light.

The person raised his hands to the hood that was obscuring his features and pulled it down to reveal a face all of them knew.

"Minato." Tsunade whispered.

"Yondaime?" Hinata whispered and looked from the tall blond before them towards Naruto.

Others were shocked seeing him as well.

Naruto snorted. "About time you show up."

Minato looked sheepish. "The Shinigami was reluctant to let me go." He said and in a move that was familiar to those that knew Naruto he scratched the back of his head.

"And getting a body took a bit of effort." Minato explained with a sheepish look.

"Whatever." Naruto said. "Where are we going?"

"There's a hotel near here that…" Minato began.

"A hotel?" Tsunade cut in.

Minato shrugged. "Used to be a popular place where humans and demons interacted."

He turned and started to walk away. "Follow me and stay on the trail. The plants here might eat you." He warned.

Everyone started to follow as Tsunade and Orochimaru hung back with Naruto. "You okay brat?" Tsunade asked her son.

"Yeah…I guess. I expected…I knew…" he sighed.

Orochimaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Give him a chance."

Naruto nodded and the three followed the others. Every so often Minato would look back over his shoulder to find a mop of spiky blond hair. Regret shone in his eyes and pain at seeing the ease at which the two Sannin interacted with his son.

_(Naruto.)_ he thought and then he led the group on.

"Oh wow." Temari said seeing the hotel. "It's a resort." And her mind went to several things they could do. _(Hm, me…Naruto…the spa…)_ Temari mentally giggled pervertedly.

Haku was picturing Naruto and her in the Jacuzzi.

Tsunade thought about the casino that was attached to the hotel, then she saw Naruto looking at her. "What?"

"No gambling, you gave that up."

She sighed and Orochimaru snickered. "You did promise him hime."

"Shut up." Tsunade growled, annoyed at being reminded.

"We're the only guests as Natas and his fighters are staying at the estate at the top of the mountain." Minato said.

"The staff here are mostly hanyou left over from when humans and demons interacted." He said. "So don't stare." The former Hokage mock warned slash scolded.

"Let's go." Naruto said walking past him without looking at him.

Minato sighed. "Tomorrow I'll show you all around the island and the judge should be here to rule on the fights and set them up."

"You mean we just don't go all out?" Anko asked.

Minato laughed. "Nope. The demons that are going to be watching are also betting. Random fights aren't profitable."

**AN: Well the island adventure begins. What will our band of heroes see and who exactly had Natas gotten to fill the last two spots? What's up with Naruto's attitude towards Minato? How long will this story be? (Truthfully not long). Tune in next time for more on the Littlest Sannin.**

**AN2: I reposted this chapter as it was acting buggy and I added a line or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Littlest Sannin III: The Dark Tournament**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat but if I did I wouldn't be writing here so it's a good thing that I can play here.

Chapter 3

(Hotel)

"Would you settle down." Tsunade said watching as Naruto paced the length of the room.

"I can't help it mom. You know how I get before a fight." Naruto said as he continued to pace. "Add in the unknown fighters and…"

Tsunade was up and hugging him. "It will be alright. Now we both know its not what's bothering you. So, out with it."

Naruto sighed. "Mom…" he looked at her and she knew exactly what it was. "You will always be my son. Just because Minato Namikaze has been brought back for this battle, doesn't change anything. I raised you, taught you, wiped your runny nose as well as powered your bottom when..."

"Mom!"

Tsunade smiled at his indignant squawk and pulled him down onto the couch and put her arm around him. "What else is bothering you? I know you better than anyone."

"I still don't know who the hell Natas has as his last two fighters. I…I just…"

"Take a deep breath, gather your thoughts and speak it out with me." Tsunade said keeping him snuggled against her side.

"I'm scared." Naruto finally said after releasing a deep breath.

Tsunade hugged him. "Of what?"

"Not for myself. I'm afraid that someone I care for will get hurt." Naruto's eyes were with a faraway look.

Tsunade hugged him tighter and gave the side of his head a kiss. "Silly brat, you know we are all are trained ninja."

Naruto sighed. "Natas is dangerous."

"And so are his fighters, but we've handled them before and we'll do so again." Tsunade said. "You need to calm down."

"Yes mom." He said enjoying the hug and the reassurance from the woman who raised him and loved him.

XX

"Do you think we can trust Natas's to not attack us outside of sanctioned fight?"

Naruto looked at the others who had gathered in his room.

"No, I don't." he admitted.

"That's why no one goes anywhere alone." Tsunade said. They were all there except Minato.

"And this, Raiden…" Orochimaru asked.

"He's one of the Elder Gods. Kyuubi told me about them. He's trustworthy." Naruto said.

"I've had several snakes out mapping the island." Anko said stepping up next to her little brother. "The island isn't that large, the mountain takes up most of it and several of my snakes said there are large caverns underground."

Kimimaru who was leaning against the wall spoke up. "The servants are scared. Even with their masks and veils their body language speaks that while Natas may claim to be in charge, it isn't him that they fear."

"Alright, keep your eyes open during the feast. And check your food and drink before you eat." Tsunade warned. They broke up after that, Naruto was with his mother as she tried to sooth his worries with words they knew weren't true and prayers they hoped was answered.

XX

**Dining Hall**

Natas sat at the head of a large table in an ornate gem studded gold throne. He looked on as Naruto and his warriors entered, sitting opposite of his warriors, the last two wrapped head to toe in black wraps and masks concealing even their eyes.

"Welcome warriors." His voice echoed around the room. "Tonight we feast for tomorrow the battle begins."

Naruto glanced at the gathered warriors then at Natas. "I notice you have yet to reveal your final two warriors."

Natas chuckled. "Ah, Naruto that would ruin the surprise. They will be revealed, all in due time."

Naruto and the others scanned the food and ate slowly, none of them drank alcohol and kept looking at the gathered warriors across from them. Several of the female fighters flirted with Naruto who ignored them, while those with him growled and promised painful retribution.

Natas spoke up halfway through the meal. "So Naruto, you actually think you'll win?"

"Yes." Naruto wasn't going to get drawn into a conversation with the masked man who had stalked him for years.

A serving girl wearing a metal bikini and a veil brought a fresh tray before the masked man who grabbed her wrist.

"I have often wondered what your real mother would think on how you were raised, wouldn't you?"

"Not really." Naruto said and he felt others tense up.

"Really?" Natas said and the serving girl was very tense.

"I was raised by Tsunade who is my mother. Kushina Uzumaki either died the day I was born, or abandoned me." Naruto said and his eyes saw the serving girl tremble a little and he sighed.

"You're a real bastard." He said.

Natas chuckled. "Anything you do I can do better. I hold all the cards and when I kill you, the heavens will hear of your passing as your screams echo throughout eternity."

Natas reached up and ripped off the veil revealing the still young face of Kushina Uzumaki who had tears in her eyes.

"All that you are…all that you could have been, I control. Your little flights of assurance mean nothing. I have your birth mother and tonight when I take her over and over again, know that it is but a prelude for what I will do to those you claim to love."

Natas left dragging Kushina after him while guards were nervous as they were left in a chamber with angry fighters.

XX

The wall exploded outwards as Naruto's kick shattered it opening it to a nice view of the sea. Tsunade stood back and had told the others to go to their rooms. Sadly Naruto's girls weren't budging, neither Kimmimaro and the others.

"Naruto, you need to calm down." Orochimaru said. He hated seeing the child he helped raise as his own in any kind of pain.

Gaara stood holding Hinata as they watched the blond destroy the wall with several more kicks and punches.

Anko had seen enough of her little brother venting and walked up and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

He struggled but after a bit relented and sobbed. Tsunade joined them and held them both to her.

Naruto's rage hadn't cooled, it was delayed. The thought running through his mind was Natas words and that his birth mother was alive and Naruto wasn't going to let that stand.

XX

**AN: Its not abandoned. I've had real life kicking my ass and health issues. Next chapter the tournament officially starts and I plan on one fight per chapter along with interactions. Hopefully there won't be a huge delay as I hope to post a chapter of one of my stories a week. So this will be in rotation.**


End file.
